Sandy Nights
by keisi
Summary: A KxV pairing with some GTxT


Sandy Nights  
  
He hurled the energy blast at him.

"DIE KAKAROTTO!!!" he yelled. Yet all I could see were the beautiful features on his face as he...  
Oh, shit. The ball of energy came at me at a force I didn't know was possible. I held up my arms in defense as it hit me, sending me flying across the room and onto the ground. The assault continued as more of the energy flew at me.  
"You have GOT to watch your guard, Kakarotto. Geez...I mean how did you get to be the most powerful fighter in the universe anyways?"  
"Well...block...Vegeta, block maybe if you block would watch your block weak spots instead of block focusing on block beating the person block into the ground block you could block be much more block powerful."  
Just then, Vegeta realized that Kakarotto had not blocked his last attack and that he must be...  
Vegeta was met with a hit to the head as Goku appeared behind him and sent him pummeling to the ground.  
Goku flew after him and landed so that he was nearly on top of Vegeta. He was about to strike another blow when he realized the look on his prince's face.  
_Why is he so beautiful?_ Goku thought.  
Now Vegeta's expression turned to one of confusion.  
"What did you just say, Kakarotto?"  
"I didn't say anything...did I?" _Oh, shit, did I just say what I thought out loud?!_  
"Maybe you thought it then..."  
"Thought what, Vegeta?"

"I could have sworn you just said something. But if you didn't say it, and I heard it, then that would mean we shared a telepathic link...Which isn't possible unless one saiyan truly loves the other."

Vegeta looked at Goku with a look he couldn't quite read.

"Vegeta, I can explain, I..."

"What do you mean you can ex-"

Goku's lips met Vegeta's with full force, sending them both to the ground. Vegeta couldn't quite believe what was happening, but he kissed back for he longed for another Saiyan's touch. But this one...this lower class warrior who had become a Super Saiyan before him and-

Vegeta threw Goku off, and kicked him hard into the wall. He wiped his mouth with his arm, and glared at Kakarotto.

"Kakarotto!!! How could you?" The look of hurt and anger was evident in Vegeta's eyes.

"Vegeta, what's...what's wrong?" "Ugh.." Vegeta made a noise, before opening the training room door, glaring at Goku, and stalking out of the chamber.

_O kami, what have I done?_ Goku thought. _Now he knows how I feel...  
  
_

Vegeta stormed into his house, feeling less than enthused about the fact that his training partner was head over heels for him.

"Vegeta!?! Where is Trunks? Have you seen him?" Bulma yelled, a little too loud for the prince's tastes.

"I don't know, woman!!! He's fifteen and grown up now, so he is not my concern! Plus, I have my OWN PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT!!!" He screamed back.

_Like the fact that my marriage is in shambles, and that the only other full- blooded Saiyan in the universe is in love with me._

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He thought out loud.

Vegeta threw off his training gi and jumped into a nice hot shower to have time to think. He was glad that he and Bulma no longer shared a room, so now he could lock the bathroom door and brood in the shower all he wanted.

_What happened back there?_ He thought. _I mean, how could I not have noticed that Kakarotto felt that way about me before? You think it would have been so obvious...Maybe I was too blind to see it...Maybe I chose to ignore it..._

"What?! Where are all these random thoughts coming from? What do they mean?!"  
  
_Maybe they mean you're afraid...Afraid that you'll open up to someone and that ...you love that person with your whole heart._

_Vegeta, you're in love with Kakarotto._

And that's when it hit him. Maybe it was true, and he had just chose to ignore it until now. Maybe he loved the way Kakarotto fought, the way he looked at his prince, the way he spoke, the way he...felt.

Vegeta leaned against the tiled shower wall. He slowly sat down, thinking of what he had just told himself.

  
  
Goku flew across the lake. He had to try very hard not to let the tears flow from his eyes like a waterfall.

_ I can't believe what I just did...I couldn't help it though, I'm in love with him and I've known for so long. I just had to show him. I wonder if he'll ever speak to me again?_

Goku dried his eyes and landed on the other side of the water. He stood at the front door of his house for a few minutes before walking in. He knew Chichi wouldn't be home, he had had a fight with her a few days ago about how Goten spent so much time with Trunks and only trained all the time. He never focused on his studies, she had said. And so she left.

Goku opened the door. It was dark in the house, but he could have sworn Goten had said he and Trunks would be here. That was when he heard muffled whispering and entered the living room on his way to the kitchen.

Only to find Goten and Trunks fucking each other silly on the couch. He shook his head, smiled sadly, and entered the kitchen. He heard the two boys get up and heard more whisperings. Then he saw Trunks trying to put some pants on as he ran up the stairs, and Goten tried to do the same as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad!!! I...I didn't know you were coming home?! I...I'm...I..." Goten gave up and merely stared at his dad.

"It's okay, son. I'm not mad or anything, actually I'm quite happy for you. Plus, it's not bad or anything, if you just can't ignore your Saiyan instincts..."

"Phew...Dad, are you okay? You look really sad. What's wrong?" Goku looked up at him, and Goten could tell how serious it was.

"Well, to be honest, I'm in love with Vegeta, and we were fighting and...well..."

"Dad!?! Are you serious?!?!!" Goten's jaw dropped.

"I mean, I had no idea..." "Yeah, so anyway...we were fighting and I accidentally kissed him and well, he...didn't take it so well you might say."

Goten stared at the floor with deep concentration.

"Well, you'll just have to talk to him and try again. Maybe he reacted badly because he feels the exact same way about you. That's what I did to Trunks at first..." Goten mumbled the last part so that Goku could barely hear.

"Really? You really think so? Maybe I should show up for tomorrow's training session like nothing really happened then..."

"Sure. Well, good luck, Dad! I'll be upstairs in my room, and please don't come in." Goten bounced away up the stairs, happy to know he wasn't in trouble at all.

Goku smiled to himself. _The irony of it..._He thought. _O, well, I'll just eat and- _

thumpthumpthump _Oh kami, and now I have to listen to their pounding upstairs...O jeez...This is so unfair._

Goku flew outside. He flew over the forest and the lake, but he didn't know where he was flying to. He just had to do something to get his mind off Vegeta..._off his prince_...

_I like the way he fights, the way he looks at me, the way he says 'Kakarotto', the way he..._

_Stopitstopitstopit..._ Goku thought to himself. That's when he realized where he had flown to. He was at Capsule Corps' private beach.

"Well, I might as well go to Capsule Corp and confront Vegeta now while I'm here. I need to know exactly how he feels about me. Here I go..."

Goku flew down just a few feet above the sand. He flew along the coastline, staring at the beautiful ocean, thinking of what he would say to Vegeta when-

He bumped into someone. He realized that he was on the ground. The person had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Gee, I'm sorry, I-" He looked up only to see the face of the person who haunted all his dreams.

Vegeta.  
Goku sat there looking up into eyes, not angry or sad, actually, surprisingly, Vegeta's eyes seemed...happy.  
The prince threw himself onto Kakarotto, kissing him. Goku received him gladly, his kiss tasting sweet like honey with a different spice to it. _The spice of love?_  
Vegeta threw off his jacket and quickly started unbuttoning Kakarotto's shirt. Goku tried to unbutton Vegeta's shirt, but he ended up just ripping it off. The two Saiyajins were in an alcove of rock at the private Capsule Corp beach, so there was no one around.  
Vegeta gently took off Goku's shirt and began planting kisses down the larger man's beautifully toned chest. Goku gasped in ecstasy, unable to believe what was happening. The fact that the prince would finally be his.  
The lust and passion in the air was so strong even a human could have smelled it. It smelled like a sweet, musky odor with a hint of sweat as the two powerful Saiyajins played on the beach in the hot sand. The sun would soon set, and it gave them the perfect setting for what they were about to do.  
A low moan escaped Goku's lips as his hips thrust upwards seeking attention as Vegeta tried to quickly unbuckle the belt of the larger Saiyan beneath him.

"Hold still, Kakarotto!" Vegeta muttered, smirking. The most powerful warrior in the universe was beneath him, just itching to be claimed by his prince.

But Goku couldn't wait. He flipped Vegeta over and made fast work of the zipper on the other Saiyans pants. He found that Vegeta wore nothing under them, and Goku looked up long enough to give Vegeta an evil grin. The prince's eyes widened in fear and then excitement.

Kakarotto tossed Vegeta's pants to the side and wrapped his lips around his prince's throbbing length. His tongue danced skillfully across Vegeta's skin, making him gasp; he was enjoying every second of it. A few more sucking motions by Kakarotto and Vegeta came in his mouth; Goku swallowing every bit of it. He licked Vegeta's tip clean, then planted kisses all the way up his prince's chest.

Vegeta grabbed Kakarotto's chin and pulled the other Saiyajins mouth up to meet his own. The prince still tasted some of himself on Goku's tongue, but he didn't care. He finished undoing Goku's pants and threw them down to the larger Saiyans ankles, where he shucked them off with his feet.

Kakarotto flipped his prince over, leaving Vegeta's face in the sand. It was cool against his skin, which he thought was strange considering it had been warmed by the sun all day.

Goku sucked on two of his fingers before sliding one into Vegeta's opening, gently at first before adding the second one. He moved his fingers around to prepare Vegeta for what was about to happen. His finger slid in far enough to where he hit that glorious spot that made Vegeta call out in ways Goku hadn't thought possible. The noises he was making were so heavenly he just wanted to hear more. Goku wanted to do more of whatever made his prince experience that much pleasure.

Goku removed his fingers and Vegeta moaned softly, begging for contact. Goku slowly replaced his fingers with his own length, moving it slowly in at first, then almost all the way back out, then plunging it back in so that it hit that spot that made Vegeta scream with ecstasy. Goku set a pace that was pleasurable for both of the two Saiyajins and he moved his hand on Vegeta's length in time with his poundings.

Goku moved in and out in time with his hand until the pleasure was almost unbearable. He had never felt this good before. And then he came a few seconds after Vegeta, spilling his seed to mix with his prince's insides.

Kakarotto fell on top of Vegeta, then rolled off him and took Vegeta up in his arms.

The prince, now contented, rested his head on his lover's chest and purred softly. He glanced up into Kakarotto's face and could see that he was smiling with his eyes closed.

A few hours later, Goku awoke to find darkness and loud crickets chirping. He then looked down and saw his prince in his arms and remembered the events of the evening. He smiled and realized Vegeta was awake and looking at him.

"Hey, Kakarotto, do you want to go to my room and do it all over again?"

"Sure. But won't someone hear?"

"Nah, Bulma won't hear a thing, she's all the way down the hall. But where is that brat of mine?"

"He's...urm...at my house Vegeta, with Goten. Doing the same thing we are. I know because I came home and caught them banging each other into the living room floor."

Vegeta stared at his lover for a few seconds.

"Well then, I hope Bulma won't ask me where he is."

"Vegeta, Bulma won't be asking you anything, you'll be to busy to answer." Goku said with a smirk as he and Vegeta flew to the balcony.  
  
--end :]  
  
I had so much fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
